


School of Pidgeys

by shortlived



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortlived/pseuds/shortlived
Summary: “Don’t one of them need to be a mom?”The girls tear themselves away from each other, looking over at Dandy. She’s risen from her moat digging, spade in hand, eyeing the two girls curiously from her end. Her charmander continues to burrow on obliviously, kicking small puffs of sand into the air.“If he looks like a person too, one of them needs to be a person,” she goes on.Carna frowns. “Yeah, but…”She doesn’t get further than that, so Lily continues for her. “But can people do that? I don’t think so! You have to be a human and a human, or a pidgeo and a pidgeo!”--Based on LaserBobCat's Hybrid AU:  how are hyrbids (pokémon-people) made.





	School of Pidgeys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laserbobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laserbobcat/gifts).

> Based on this in particular: https://laserbobcat.tumblr.com/post/187767303255/laserbobcat-ok-so-there-are-terrible-people-in

“So his parents are piijots?”

“Piijiots? What?”

“Y’know! The things after pidgeys! The big ones!”

Lily’s squeals turn into laughter, showing the gaps between her teeth. “Those aren’t called _ piiijots! _Where’d you get that from? That’s stupid!”

_ “You’re _ stupid!” bristles Carna, cheeks pinking around her freckles. She swishes a hand inside their sand well and slaps a dirty handprint on Lily’s arm, who shrieks and tries to clean it, wiping the clumps onto Carna’s skirt.

“Stupid, you’re gonna get me in trouble!”

“You started it!”

_ “You _started it!”

“Don’t one of them need to be a mom?” 

The girls tear themselves away from each other, looking over at Dandy. She’s risen from her moat digging, spade in hand, eyeing the two girls curiously from her end. Her charmander continues to burrow on obliviously, kicking small puffs of sand into the air.

“If he looks like a person too, one of them needs to be a person,” she goes on.

Carna frowns. “Yeah, but…”

She doesn’t get further than that, so Lily continues for her. “But can people _ do _that? I don’t think so! You have to be a human and a human, or a pidgeo and a pidgeo!”

Dandy considers this. All the parents _ she _knew were people too, mommas and mommas and dads and moms, and so on and so on. But then, if you were a pidgeo and pidgeo (wasn’t it pijoto, actually?), would you be a pidgey? The boy had wings, but he had arms too. Pidgey didn’t have arms. But it would be funny if they did.

Nevertheless, she comes to a decision. “I can ask my grandpapa."

And that decision becomes the end to designing their future castle. Her charmander Sunny is covered head to claw in bits of sand when Dandy pushes him out of their hole, Dandy clambering up after him. She wipes away what’s on his face, Carna and Lily calling impatiently.

“C’mon, we’ve gotta ask your grandpa!”

Dandy didn’t see why they couldn’t ask _ after _they’d finished their sandcastle. Each of them were a mess and gonna get in trouble if their parents saw them (especially Carna—there was a big splotch on her skirt that she hadn’t managed to clean off), but her friends were so adamant now. Then again, it didn’t take a lot to get them going. When Lily and Carna weren’t butting heads, they were making up fantastical stories between them:

_ “Because he’s a pokémon, he doesn’t need to go to school! He gets to fly around and eat berries all day!” _

_ “Yeah, but doesn’t that mean he eats caterpies too?” _

_ “Haha, really? Ewww, gross! I don’t wanna eat caterpies!” _

_ “I wouldn’t eat caterpies, but I wanna fly all day. Do you think he has a big family?” _

_ “A big family?” _

_ “Yeah, ‘cause his family are all piijots—” _

_ “Pidgeos!” _

_ “Whatever! There’s pidgeys everywhere! They’re always together! You see them flying in the sky all the time—” _

_ “Think of all the birthdays!” _

_ “Do they eat caterpie pie?” _

_ “Whhaaa, stop talking about caterpieees, Carnaaa! That’s grooosss!” _

_ “Hahahaha!” _

It all made Dandy think. Maybe he was a pidgey who decided he didn’t want to be a pidgey, and wanted to be a human instead? She couldn’t guess why, but she imagines a tiny pidgey in a baseball outfit, standing in front of a mirror, all puffed up excitedly. 

_ ‘Yes yes!! This is what I want to be!!’ _

That was really cute. Can’t a pidgey decide to be a human after all? And why not? She would be okay with going to school with a classroom full of pidgeys. It would be really noisy, sure, but her classmates were already really noisy. At least everyone would be soft to touch and pet.

-x-

Her grandpapa is easy to find, which is why she suggested him. First they have the long walk from the beach to the heart of the town, where you have the school and thousand of houses around it. Next to the road to the school was the one that led out of Pallet Town and onto Route 1—and that’s the road grandpapa’s shop sat on. 

The shop itself was always a wonder in Dandy’s eyes. It doesn’t look like any other building around town: it was like a large metal shed made out of the same wiggly stuff some shed had on their roof, and then there were fences around it, and the door had netting on the bottom half, but none on the top. 

“You go first,” Lily and Carna whisper excitedly, pushing her and Sunny to the door. It creaks just like the front gates do when she opens it, light flooding the narrow entrance that customers also had to stand in. She and Sunny slot themselves by the walls stacked with all sorts, like tins and boxes of dolls with princesses and pokémon, and bike helmets and more. Lily and Carna follow in after, and they squeeze round the counter that none of them are tall enough to peek over.

But Dandy knows where the bell is and she bats it with a hand, making the shrill tinkling echo into the _Back_.

See, the _Back_ of the store isn’t the same as the front. It’s _ big, _ with so many rows of shelves that even grandpapa doesn’t know how many, but they both agreed must be in the hundreds. You only see four at the front (or Dandy only has, in the times grandpapa takes her in his arms and makes her laugh), but she’s seen people from town coming into his store and ask for something, and he would answer in his muffled way, “ _ Just one moment, _” go shuffling into the dark, and come back out with exactly what they asked for.

“Ah, kids,” comes his muffly voice from the darkness now, before any of them see him appear. But he becomes visible when he opens the side door by the counter, stepping out to greet them. “What can I do for you?”

Lily and Carna snap their heads in Dandy’s direction. Sunny shrinks behind her arm, holding his tail in his claws. 

“Grandpapa,” she says, “Do two pokémon have to be the same to have a baby?”

He coughs—which turns into a laugh, hearty and loud. Lily pipes up, her hands in fists, ready to be correct. “I know they have to be! You have to be the same! A charmander can’t have a baby with a pidgey!”

The laughter continues. When it does die, grandpapa is wiping at his eyes. “Hmm, it’s true, I don’t think a pidgey and a charmander _ can _have babies—they’re much too young! But, two pokémon don’t need to be the same always! No, no… it’s all about love!”

The girls all yell at once, tossing wide-eyed glances at one another, gasping. Even Dandy can’t help becoming giddy. Pidgey classmates! _ Pidgey classmates! _

“Now now,” grandpapa continues cheerily, hushing them with palms motioning for their silence. “It always needs more than that… but here, how ‘bout I give you good girls a treat? Did you say good morning to Stonewall? I hope your parents are well.”

He hands them each a piece of candy, a chewbone for Sunny, and also a salty meaty stick that was more concrete than food. It stank and weigh down Dandy’s arms, and so she has to balance it across her chest. Luckily, grandpapa opens the door for them all, and gives her a pat on the shoulder.

Stonewall was grandpapa’s rhyhorn. He sleeps all day and night by the front of the store, but never snores as loud as Lily’s arcanine does when they sleep round hers. More of a giant boulder than a pokémon, he hadn’t nudged once when they went to grandpapa’s store; but as Dandy comes out, she sees his head twitching, and he’s risen it when she finally comes to stand in front of him.

She drops his massive treat and he drags it into his mouth, scoffing as he chews into it, and quickly breaking it in half. Dandy wipes off the salty bits still clinging to her hands, gives herself a whiff, and scrunches her nose. If a wild Stonewall found her in the forest, it would be drooling! Would she be just as tasty as what Stonewall was eating? She really didn’t think so. Her body wasn’t so soft!

“So? You don’t have to be a pidgeo to have a baby with a pidgeo!” —That was Carna, with half her teeth stuck together by her sweet. “Lily, does that mean you can have a baby with Arky?”

“I can’t have a baby with Arky!” Lily refutes. “Arky’s a girl! And Arky’s old! I’m not old!”

“Then what about Sunny! Dandy—” Dandy looks up from her arm, pausing in groping at the squishy muscle underneath. “Would you marry a charmander?”

Each of the girls give her expectant looks. She blinks, and when she opens her mouth—

_ “Carniesha! Look at your skirt! _ What did I _ tell _you about wearing it out to play!”

She’s interrupted by the appearance of Carna’s mommas and little brother. Carna turns on her heels, screaming before bolting: 

_ “Run!” _

Dandy heaves Sunny into her arms before dashing too, the other two girls disappearing down a footpath before she can reach them. They’re halfway gone when she reaches the top and getting smaller, and she shouts, _ “Wait!”, _but they don’t; and she’s the one who has to stop when she comes out the other end, wheezing and panting. 

The two girls are nowhere to be seen. Sunny is yelping, crying in a panic as she sets him down. Heat nearly burns her arm from his tail, but she snaps it away, quick. 

Dandy calls out for them again, searching for them in the bushes of the nearby houses. But she can’t find them, and they never answer—so she hurries on home with Sunny’s claw tight in hand, not wanting to get in trouble. 

-x-

Her momma tuts all the same when she gets home, ordering her to get out of her dirty clothes. But wipe down Sunny first—Look at him, you got his claws a mess! So Dandy has to sit outside in the back garden with a rag, removing the remnants of their forgotten sandcastle from the both of them. Sunny fusses the entire time, distracted by the noise of pidgeys singing in the other gardens, trying to escape to play in the grass. But then they smell dinner, and they move from the living room to the kitchen in unison, their bellies growling.

They don't have dinner until daddy gets home, and then it's time for a bath. Bedtime creeps on them before Dandy knows it, like the meowth do to rattata in the streets. Sunny tries to creep on meowth, but he isn’t very good at creeping up on anyone, and hides behind her legs when the meowth his and bat at him. 

Once in bed, Dandy feels her eyes droop tiredly—but not her brain. She can’t stop thinking about pidgeys. Schools of pidgeys. Wasn’t that what you called a lot of birds that went around together? She was also thinking about what Carna and Lilly said about Sunny. _ Would you marry a charmander? _

Would she? She wouldn’t marry _Sunny, _that’s for sure. He was her friend, but he was more a little brother than a husband. But then, you know, her daddy wasn’t _really _her daddy—he was her step-daddy, so maybe her real dad was really a charizard? She’s never met him before. And what if Sunny really _was _her brother? He could look in a mirror one day in a baseball out with a hat, his tail swishing excitedly, and think, _‘Me, me! This is me!!’_

He would then run down the stairs, and there would be her, their momma, and their real dad at the table: a big orange charizard reading the newspaper, wearing a suit and tie, and a briefcase by his feet. 

_ ‘Daddy, momma! I’m going to be a person from now on!’ _he declares.

_ ‘Sunny, you can be what you want,’ _ momma says affectionately, patting him on the head as she always has. _ ‘Just don’t track dirt into the house.’ _

_ ‘That’s my boy,’ _ daddy remarks proudly. He snorts and drink his coffee through his nose, and then gets up from the table. _ ‘Alright kids, it’s time for me to go to work.’ _

_ ‘Stay safe, darling,’ _momma says, and they all rub noses before he leaves.

He’s a charizard, but he takes the bus into work, and Dandy and Sunny see him leave as they walk to school together. They’re not alone though: there’s growlithe and meowths walking too, pidgeys and rattatas, and even machops dressed in little shorts! But the most amazing sight has to be when they get closer to school, and see the yard filled with pokémon!

They run for the gates ecstatically, ready to join in with all the fun. But just as they get through, there’s a loud shrill of a whistle: and a noctowl wearing a polo shirt tells everyone to get inside!

Unfortunately, because he’s younger, Sunny has to go to a different class from her. But Dandy drops him off to his classroom with more charmanders in it than she’s seen in her life, and tells him, _ ‘Don’t worry, we’ll play together at playtime with Lily and Carna, and we’ll tell you all about being a kid!’, _and hugs him before she turns to go to hers.

Except she doesn’t get very far, when the hall has filled with too many pidgeys, all squeezing her tight! Dandy pushes through them as best she can, but they’re chattering to one another, squawk squawk squawk!, and they’re not paying attention to anything she says!

_ ‘Class! I need to get to class!’_

_ ‘Sqawk squawk squawk squawk!’_

But it turns out not to be the squawking of pidgeys but the buzzing of her alarm, telling her to get ready for school.

-x-

Lily and Carna completely forget about the pidgeotto boy as the school week comes and goes (_pidgeotto, _that’s the pokémon he is! Dandy asked her teacher, and the boy isn’t old like her parents, so she thinks he’s meant to be the middle bird of the three). They’ve forgotten about their sandcastle too, but that’s because Carna will get grounded if she sneaks to the beach again, so they’ve been making drawings at school, and maybe they can make a treehouse instead? Then they can have sleepovers all the time!

“They won’t let us go to the beach! How’re they gonna let us have a tree house?” Lily points out.

“We’ll make them!” Carna argues. “We’ll show them we can behave, and we’ll find a great big tree—”

“Wait, where?” Lily interrupts. “In our backyards?”

_ “No,” _ Carna scoffs incredulously, folding her arms with a smug smile. _ “Out _side of town, in the forest! It’ll be so cool—”

Dandy stops, both listening and walking.

Ahead of them she sees the most wonderful and amazing sight: not only is there the pidgeotto boy, but there’s a— a real _ charizard boy, _just like she was imagining Sunny to be! Except something between a charizard and charmander, and, and! 

There’s pats to her arm that turn out to be Lily and Carna urging her to hide with them so they can watch the two poképeople in secret! But Dandy looks at Sunny beside her, looks back at the two boy-pokémons, and makes her decision.

She hugs Sunny into her arms. Lily and Carna both gasp.

_ “Dandy!” _ they say, while Lily goes on: “What are you _ doing?” _

“I wanna know if charizards can be dads!” she replies, and runs off before either of them can stop her.

She has to know if daddy charizards exist!


End file.
